


A Dream About a Bar

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angels and Kings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's prompt was to write about a dream you had, so I blew it way out of proportion and wrote an obviously gay story and then had to read it aloud to a classroom of, like, fourteen. Embarrassingly stupid, I know, but I was blushing so mad by the end that I'm vowing to never write an obviously gay story every again for that class knowing we're reading them the next day, from now on, I'll only write about background gay-ness.</p><p>I don't own any being in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream About a Bar

He comes in every week, sometimes twice. He's taller than me, but not by much. I know he likes his coke and rum tall and his boots short. I wouldn't say he's mysterious, but he didn't give a lot of his backstory out when I asked. Then again, to him I'm a stranger, why would he give me his entire life story?

Spencer comes in around six every Thursday or Friday, sometimes on Saturdays if a band is playing, and sometimes he just drops by to look through paperwork while drinking a cold glass of water. He's a strange man, but definitely not the weirdest I've met and talked to. When he's done with his drinks or work, he leaves, normally anywhere from seven to nine.

Today is a Friday, and my watch says it's fourteen 'til six.

The sun outside has started to set, and every time the doors get opened, a gust of chilly October air wipes through the front space.

A few men come in and order shots, then take a seat over in a booth, leaving a gruff man standing in front of me as he watches me quickly poor five out. The man rests three glasses in his palm and makes a 'two more' gesture at me. I start pouring out more as he grabs the last two shots and wanders over to his table.

More cold wind settles over my skin, which is starting to blossom goosebumps. Looking over, I see Spencer walk in, soon followed by two other guys, one is very tall, the other very short. I've seen the short one before, he's come in and played with his band before. I also may recognize him because he owns this place.

"Pete, hey!" I say, finishing up the third round and placing them up on the counter.

"Hey, Bren!" he smiles back and takes a seat in front of me, dragging the taller one behind him. Spence4r sits to the right of him, giving me a small smile. "Are these for me? Awe, you shouldn't have." his eyes sparkle with mischief as he makes a grab for one of them.

I flick his arm with the towel laying over my shoulder, "Not for you." I say, narrowing my eyes, "if you want something, then you can come back here and make it yourself."

Pete grumbles and rolls his eyes, then pouts at me, "C'mon, please? Brendon, you love me, please, you make the best."

I place a mixer in front of him and throw a hand towel at him, "I thought you could do anything the best, Peter-"

He cuts me off, "Don't call me that, stop it! Why am I your friend when you hurt me like this? You know, I could fire you whenever I want."

"After all, you're a Wentz - the Third, might I add. As you always say, nobody gets it done better than you." I finish, and I can see the tall one snicker from behind him. I join in and laugh, too. Pete looks like a kicked puppy, staring me down with eyes full of fake hurt. I shrug at him and he gives up, slicking off of his stool to go behind the counter. I turn to Spencer, "The usual?" I ask, and he nods. I look at the taller man, "And you?"

He eyes the rack of bottles behind me, "What's your favorite drink with the little umbrellas?"

I raise my brow, "We've got something called Jasmin's Dream..."

He grins, "I'll have one of those."

I smile back and get to work mixing and pouring, dipping a glass' rim in water, then salt. Pete's on the other side, mumbling words to the song playing overhead.

When I finish the drink, I push it up on the counter and he looks mesmerized by the pink liquid. He takes it and I start on Spencer's.

"So..." Spencer starts, fumbling with his hands, "I, um - Pete says, he says..."

I look up at him, shaking his rum and coke in the mixer, "What about Pete?" I ask, taking the top off and letting the drink splash into a glass.

Pete comes over and leans onto the counter, "I told him you were into men and then found out that he's got a great big gay crush on your pretty face." he says, leaving Spencer sputtering and me blinking in confusion.

"Really?"

Pete grins and the tall one smacks him on the back, "Way to be subtle, dude." he turns to us, "We'll be over here when you're down dancing around each other." he maneuvers himself and Pete to a booth and I turn back to Spencer after they sit.

"So, really?" I repeat. I see him get flush, "Great, you should go take me out for coffee tomorrow."

Spencer's head jerks up from staring at his lap so fast I swear I can hear the air whistle from impact, "What? I mean - yes? Yeah, yeah, okay... Pete didn't bribe you with money or anything, right? He didn't promise to, like, have your children?"

I laugh, "I"m serious, take me out tomorrow. Come by around one, I'll be on my break."

Spencer's face lights up and Pete cat-calls behind him. I look back and the tall one is giving us thumbs up.

"Tomorrow, okay, yeah... I'll be here by twelve-thirty."

I smile, "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I blew this out of proportion, I'm going to make the next chapter What Really Happened (CAPS because I can). I won't be writing the next chapter for a while though, just warning you now.


End file.
